Arts 'n Hearts
by Indigo Lacie
Summary: Mesmo de mau humor, com fome e cansado, Axel nunca poderia ter deixado aquele garoto no meio da chuva. Mas ele nunca achou que aquele ato de caridade mudaria sua vida. Akuroku UA
1. undertow

**Sumário:** Mesmo de mau humor, com fome e cansado, Axel nunca poderia ter deixado aquele garoto no meio da chuva. Mas ele nunca achou que aquele ato de caridade mudaria sua vida. [Akuroku UA]

**.leave me cold.**

A chuva caía tão insistentemente sobre a cidade que o ruivo se amaldiçoou por ter esquecido o guarda-chuva ao sair de casa naquela manhã.

Seus cabelos, embora fosse tão comum vê-los espetados para todos os lados com a ajuda de uma boa quantidade de gel ao acordar, estavam completamente encharcados ao ponto de grudarem em seu rosto e por muitas vezes atrapalharem a visão devido ao vento. Embora seu cabelo estivesse naquele estado, nada se comparava a suas roupas ensopadas. Parecia até que o fim do mundo havia chegado.

Axel se arrependeu _tanto_ de ter recusado o convite de dormir na casa do Demyx.

Certo que, se tivesse aceitado o convite, dormir seria a última coisa que teria feito. O loiro podia ser tão carente às vezes...

O fato era que Demyx sempre tinha problemas para dormir, e quando seu amigo o visitava, ele sempre pedia conselhos sobre sua vida em geral. O coitado do Axel geralmente ficava horas e horas ouvindo-o reclamar das diversas pessoas por quem o loiro se sentia atraído.

Ele suspirou. Sabia que não deveria ter aceitado o convite de ir lá, mas, como sempre, Demyx declarara que era uma "emergência de vida ou morte". Mal sabia ele que a tal emergência era a escolha do presente para o aniversário do novo namorado do outro, um tal de Zexion, que cursava Literatura. Fora divertido (e com requintes de malícia que o loiro parecia não captar), ele admitia, e o ruivo conseguiu comer alguma coisa decente para variar, mas as excursões à casa do outro sempre acabavam por volta de horários nada convenientes, naquelas horas na qual você descobre que todos os ônibus já voltaram para a estação. E que você deveria caminhar debaixo de uma chuva infernal saída direto da Bíblia, sendo que esta só começa quando você anda duas quadras em direção a sua casa.

"Murphy está contra mim." Pensou. "Nada pode piorar agora."

Ele se arrependeu no mesmo momento de suas palavras.

Lá estava seu infortúnio, pelo que o ruivo podia ver. Um garoto, com certeza muito mais novo que ele, sentava no parapeito de uma ponte, e o rio abaixo dela não parecia nenhum pouco agradável de nadar no momento devido à chuva. Ele usava uma calça folgada, branca e com padrões de xadrez preto e branco. '_Emo_' foi a primeira coisa que Axel pensou quando o viu. A roupa o denunciava, além da posição dele, se inclinando perigosamente sobre o rio.

Mas a sorte do outro não poderia ser pior: todo o bom humor de Axel fora embora com a chuva.

E não estava nos planos dele ver um garoto emo se matar por causa de alguma besteira. Tsc. Essas crianças não conheciam nenhuma dificuldade na vida. Não é como se eles tivessem que trabalhar para manter um teto (pequeno, mas confortável) sobre suas cabeças...

Então, não fora culpa dele simplesmente pegar o garoto pelo casaco e puxá-lo, derrubando-o no chão. O grito dele não o assustou, mas Axel não esperava que o outro caísse tão forte no chão. Hun.

"Desculpa aí. Eu devia aprender a controlar a minha força."

O homem de olhos verdes não esperava que o loiro o encarasse com tanta fúria no olhar _(e aqueles olhos, tão azuis quanto o céu, tão brilhantes quanto o rio que corria abaixo deles em dias de sol)_. Axel se estapeou mentalmente por esse pensamento piegas. O outro era apenas uma criança... Que parecia bem decidida em acabar com sua vida, de qualquer modo.

"Por que fez isso?" O loiro perguntou, limpando o rosto em uma tentativa frustrada. Ou enxugando as lágrimas, Axel não conseguia dizer ao certo. Estava tudo muito molhado.

"Porque, meu amigo, você teve a má sorte de cruzar meu caminho quando eu estou de mau humor, cansado, com fome e com sono. Você ganhou na loteria, pirralho." Ele respondeu, colocando uma mão na cintura. "Acrescente frio, essa chuva infernal e os ônibus terem voltado para a estação. Se estivesse mais seco, um ladrão que tentasse me assaltar iria _flambar._ Então agradeça por estar chovendo."

O garoto baixou a cabeça e o outro pensou que ele _poderia_ ter sido um pouco rude com ele.

_Um pouco_.

Ele iria ficar gripado se ficasse na chuva mais um pouco. E ainda tinha um trabalho para entregar no final da semana... Axel ia retomar seu caminho quando um pensamento se formou. E se o garoto tentasse se matar de novo? Ele não podia ser tão hipócrita assim, ao ponto de acreditar que estaria tudo bem com o loiro se jogando da ponte desde que ele não estivesse olhando, podia? Maldita consciência!

Ele o chutou de leve. "Ei, pirralho. Você vai ficar doente desse jeito."

"Vá se ferrar."

Axel suspirou. Ele não queria _realmente_ fazer isso, mas ele tinha uma pequena molécula em seu DNA que o fazia agir como irmão mais velho. Talvez fosse a convivência com Demyx. Deus sabia o quanto _ele_ era irresponsável. Até a mãe dele sabia disso. Talvez fosse essa uma das razões porque ele ainda morava com ela...

O ruivo resolveu o problema dos dois. Mas ouvir o berro do outro tão próximo a seu ouvido não era nada agradável. Principalmente quando ele se recuperou depressa do choque e começou a espernear.

Roxas não conseguia acreditar. Como aquele maldito ousava carregá-lo assim?!

"ME SOLTE! Por que você se importa?!"

"Eu não me importo."

Axel mentiu naquele dia.


	2. a prophet's dream

**.****a prophet's dream.**

Foi inútil a Roxas reclamar, e mesmo sendo um trajeto curto até o apartamento, pareceu a ele muito mais longo devido ao silêncio entre os dois e a chuva torrencial que os encharcava terrivelmente.

O adolescente tremia de frio quando o ruivo finalmente o colocou de volta ao chão, em frente a um edifício popular, e começava a procurar por suas chaves no interior de um dos bolsos. Roxas sentia-se completamente congelado e piadas mórbidas sobre acabar virando um _Sea-Salt Ice Cream_ não paravam de irromper em sua mente. Se bem, que, considerando a situação na qual o outro o encontrara, este seria mesmo seu destino...

"Pronto. Vamos lá."

Não era um dos apartamentos mais confortáveis ou mais arrumados. Na verdade, Roxas acreditava já ter visto banheiros públicos mais asseados que a casa do ruivo, incluindo nessa conta até o do ginásio da escola. Axel jogou as chaves em uma mesinha e adentrou o corredor.

"Eu devo estar louco." Roxas murmurou para si mesmo, passando uma mão pelos cabelos molhados. Era uma verdadeira novela a qual vivia. Praticamente fora seqüestrado por um ruivo que nunca havia visto na vida e já estava em sua casa, como se fosse uma virgem bêbada a qual o outro havia prometido amor eterno só para deitar-se com ela.

Ou seja, ele estava numa péssima situação.

"Isso explica muita coisa, sabia?" O ruivo respondeu inesperadamente, surpreendendo Roxas ao voltar com duas toalhas felpudas nas duas mãos. O destino da primeira foi secar os fios carmesins, enquanto Axel estendia a outra para o adolescente.

"Do que você sabe?" Ele resmungou, aceitando a gentileza. Axel sorriu.

"Não muito, verdade..." Era a primeira vez que Roxas notava os olhos incrivelmente verdes do outro. O tom o fazia lembrar da grama primaveril dos dias alegres infantis, mas o olhar que o ruivo lhe oferecia trazia-lhe lembranças aterradoras demais para que os orbes celestes conseguissem continuar a fitá-lo.

O silêncio de Roxas e seu conseguinte abaixar de cabeça pareceu encerrar aquele assunto, então restou apenas a Axel suspirar e prosseguir com o que tinha a dizer. "O banheiro é virando à esquerda, a primeira porta. Se você me der suas roupas eu posso colocá-las para secar e..."

"C-Como assim?" Ele perguntou, um rubor virginal espalhando-se por sua face, para o divertimento do ruivo.

"Quê...? Para tomar banho, oras! Não se preocupe, o banheiro tem tranca... Ah, eu devia ter pegado algumas roupas para você usar, não é...? Vai indo que eu já volto!" Axel exclamou.

"Espera...!" Ele pediu, mas o outro já havia deixado o hall de entrada, novamente adentrando os aposentos escuros.

Deixado sem outra opção, Roxas seguiu pelo caminho indicado, observando timidamente o apartamento do outro. Embora parecesse ser bem espaçoso, trazia consigo um ar de desorganização e praticidade que somente o lar de um homem solteiro exalava. Era bem modesto para os padrões os quais o loiro estava acostumado, mas ainda assim era único. Ele ainda não descobrira o que tornava aquela casa especial, mas talvez fosse este o sentimento que impedia-lhe de a razão de funcionar corretamente e não o deixava sequer cogitar fugir de lá ou gritar por socorro.

No final, talvez ele fosse apenas realmente masoquista e desejasse uma morte realmente dolorosa (afinal, Roxas já cogitara a possibilidade do outro ser um psicopata _serial killer_, ou o mais provável, um estuprador pedófilo...!).

O banheiro do ruivo refletia mais ainda o espírito da casa. Pintado em tons neutros, o aposento parecia sofrer da mesma falta de arrumação lógica. Embora, ao abrir o pequeno armário espelhado, o adolescente pudesse ver alguma ordem entre os remédios e aparelhos de barbear, roupas sujas podiam se encontrar amontoadas no cesto de roupas ou próximo a ele. A própria toalha do dono da casa, em um tom absurdamente chamativo de vermelho, estava largada de qualquer jeito sobre a porta do boxe. _Bem, _Roxas pensou, _podia ser pior_.

Decidindo não mais adiar o banho, pois já sentia seu corpo reclamar pelos maus tratos causados a ele por causa da chuva na forma de um resfriado. Ele tinha apenas retirado a camisa quando um suave toque bateu a porta, para em seguida abri-la, tendo Roxas esquecido-se de trancá-la. Axel trazia em sua mão um pequeno amontoado de roupas azul-escuras com alguns detalhes em branco.

"Desculpe, mas não achei coisa melhor. São as roupas de um amigo meu que ele esqueceu aqui em casa, mas acho que devem servir melhor do que as minhas." Ele explicou, colocando-as em cima da pia. Movendo-se para perto do chuveiro, chamou a atenção do adolescente. "A água quente sai pela torneira da esquerda, mas você tem que esperar um pouco para a água esquentar. Pode usar o sabonete que está aí mesmo, assim como o resto das coisas."

"Certo. Entendi." O outro assentiu, continuando a se despir.

"Vou preparar alguma coisa pra gente comer, mas não espere boa coisa, viu? Normalmente eu só como comida semi-pronta mesmo."

Era constrangedor para ambos ter de compartilhar um momento daquele tipo, então Roxas logo entregou suas roupas encharcadas para o outro, o rosto completamente vermelho fitando o chão. "Obrigado." Disse.

"Ah... seu celular." Axel notara o peso a mais das roupas, e logo pescou o aparelho de um dos bolsos. "Acho que molhou."

"Droga." Roxas resmungou, não realmente achando um problema. "Tudo bem. Não tem mesmo nenhum número importante nele. Pode jogar fora se quebrar."

"... Vou ver o que posso fazer por ele. Vá logo pro chuveiro." Com um último aceno, ele deixou o loiro a sós. Roxas finalmente retirou sua última peça de roupa, colocando-a ao lado das que vestiria, seguindo então para o boxe.

_Bem, ao menos uma certeza eu tenho_, pensou enquanto esperava pacientemente pelo aquecimento da água. _Ele não é um tarado, do contrário já teria me atacado. Mas talvez ele ainda possa me matar e comer minha carne depois, como naquele filme que eu vi com o Sora..._

Argh, Sora. Roxas havia se esquecido completamente dele. O moreno devia estar uma fera com ele, não era de seu feitio tardar-se tanto fora de casa. Iria ouvir tanto quando chegasse em casa...

_(Ouviria mesmo?)_

Roxas vacilou, tendo a mente chocada por aquela frase. Mas não era verdade? Ele não possuía nenhuma garantia de que seu irmão ainda lembrava-se dele. Com certeza ele o esqueceria como os outros.

_(Será que se lembrava ainda seu irmão de sua existência?)_

"Estou cansado..." Roxas murmurou, apoiando a testa contra a parede fria, deixando que a água escorresse por seus cabelos, como se esta pudesse levar também embora aqueles pensamentos.

XXX

"Novo em folha!" Axel exclamou satisfeito para si mesmo. Ele demorara apenas alguns minutos para trocar de roupa e aquecer-se, quando resolveu dedicar-se às tarefas do loiro. Sentia-se um pouco ridículo agora por estar lavando e secando a roupa de uma pessoa que mal sabia o nome (e sem estar sendo pago!), mas decidira pegar leve com o garoto. Enquanto as máquinas faziam um barulho enorme na área de serviço (e os vizinhos iriam ralhar com ele pela manhã), ele encostou-se contra uma delas e desmontou o pequeno aparelho a fim de secá-lo. Não tinha muitas esperanças sobre a vida deste, mas o celular o superara, ligando-se de forma completamente normal e sem nenhum apito ou sinal de que algo estava errado. Realmente, ele devia ter entrado para a área de Informática... Era a genialidade em pessoa!

Assustou-se quando ouviu um bip vindo do aparelho, mas verificou, surpreso, que era apenas de mensagens e ligações perdidas. Interessante, não se lembrava de ter digitado senha alguma. Um nome na tela piscava brilhante no centro. "Roxas", Axel leu.

"Então é este seu nome, huh? Até que combina."

Como ainda as roupas iriam demorar a secar e o garoto parecia querer-se afogar em seu banheiro (_por favor, _ele implorou a alguma entidade,_ que ele não tente se matar no meu banheiro, vão comer meu fígado se isso acontecer! E que ele não fique por muito tempo lá!_), resolveu checar algumas funções do aparelho quando uma ligação apareceu na tela. Ele obviamente não reconhecia o número, mas como já havia outras chamadas perdidas, achou que podia ser a mesma pessoa querendo saber o paradeiro de "Roxas". Arrependendo-se amargamente da decisão de ter levantado naquela manhã, Axel atendeu ao telefone.

"ALELUIA!" Uma voz gritou ao seu ouvido, o som ainda saindo de forma estática devido à água. "ROXAS! Finalmente você atendeu! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? Você está bem? Está com fome? Oh meu deus, você não foi assaltado, foi? Ou seqüestrado? MINHA SANTA PAOPU, Roxas, você foi estuprado? Fale algo! Responda!"

Axel só conseguia comparar tal velocidade na fala com a de Demyx, quando este ficava por demais animado ao falar de suas bandas preferidas. O ruivo percebeu que estava errado. Ele devia é ter entrado em coma misteriosamente durante o sono.

"Acalme-se, por favor." Pediu, tentando descobrir como raios abaixava-se o volume da chamada.

"...Você não é o Roxas." A voz disse, e Axel teve de controlar a vontade de exercer todo seu sarcasmo contra o dono desta. Contentou-se com diversos xingamentos e cenas de torturas passando em menos de um segundo em sua mente. Fazer o quê? Sadismo era sempre fácil de imaginar.

"Não. Eu sou o Axel."

"Por favor, senhor seqüestrador, liberte meu irmão! Ele é bonzinho! Não machucaria uma mosca! Por favor, solte ele!" A pessoa voltou a entrar em um estado histérico, para o desespero de Axel. Realmente não era seu dia.

"O que está acontecendo, Sora?!" O ruivo ouviu outra voz mais baixa do outro lado da linha, e ele sentiu pena do pobre coitado que devia estar tentando controlar o tal "Sora" para que eles estabelecessem um diálogo inteligível.

"Seqüestraram o Roxas!"

"Não, eu não seqües-" Axel tentou dizer, mas os outros o ignoraram.

"O quê? Passe o telefone para cá, você está-"

"Não, eu preciso falar com ele e-"

"Alô? Quem fala?" A outra voz parecia ter sido vitoriosa na disputa do telefone, embora ainda houvesse protestos vindos da outra parte.

"Ahn... Aqui é o Axel." Disse, inseguro do que viria ser a reação do outro.

"Eu sou Riku. Então, como você conseguiu o telefone do Roxas?" Uma pessoa sensata! Axel quase agradeceu aos céus por aquele minúsculo raio de esperança.

"Bem, encurtando a história: eu estava voltando para casa quando o encontrei meio que... perdido no meio da rua. Como já estava tarde e ele estava debaixo de chuva, eu resolvi levá-lo para casa, para ele ao menos tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa."

"... Você é um pervertido?" Sério. Axel estava quase desligando o telefone. Até entendia porque o outro havia ignorado todas aquelas chamadas, agora. Quanta falta de confiança nas pessoas hoje em dia!

"Sora, fica quieto! Axel, será que nós poderíamos falar com o Roxas?"

"Ele ainda está no banho, para o desespero da minha carteira." Ele ouviu a decepção do outro lado da linha silenciar até mesmo o misterioso 'Sora'. Nossa. "Riku... houve alguma coisa com ele...?" As palavras deixaram sua boca antes mesmo que as notasse, e ele se amaldiçoou no mesmo momento que as ouviu.

"... Por que a pergunta?"

Ia replicar sarcasticamente que, para um perdido, Roxas sabia muito bem que o caminho até o necrotério, mas seu bom senso lhe impediu de ser tão cruel assim para as pessoas, que obviamente, estavam preocupadas com o loiro. Ou consciência. Ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

"Ah... esqueça." Ele meneou a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que Riku não podia vê-lo do outro lado da linha. "Acho que ele deveria ficar aqui, pelo menos por hoje. Tipo umas férias. Aproveitem também para descansar e pensar sobre o que vão falar com ele depois."

"Com todo o respeito, nós não sabemos o tipo de pessoa que você é-"

"E eu não conheço vocês." O ruivo replicou, já estafado de toda aquela discussão inútil. "Vocês podem ser seqüestradores ou algo do tipo, que querem Roxas de volta porque ele fugiu."

Mesmo com altos protestos, ainda era a voz de Riku que mantinha a posse do telefone. "... Imaginação criativa a sua."

"Obrigado."

"Concordo com este seu plano apenas se forçar Roxas a ligar para nós amanhã. E nos passe seu endereço, no caso de precisarmos recolher o corpo dele."

"Certo. A propósito, qual é a comida preferida do Roxas?"

XXX

O garoto saiu lentamente do banheiro com a toalha ainda pendurada ao redor do pescoço. Já sentia novamente o corpo aquecido, e isso por si só era uma benção. As roupas que o outro lhe emprestara ficaram folgadas como ele previra, mas Roxas não tinha do que reclamar.

Com as luzes acesas, ficava mais fácil observar o apartamento agora. Havia apenas um corredor, na entrada, interligando os aposentos. Na frente do banheiro, onde o loiro estava, havia uma porta fechada na qual ele presumia que o dormitório se encontrasse atrás. Do outro lado do corredor, havia um umbral dando-lhe acesso a uma mistura bizarra entre sala de estar e cozinha.

Ou ao menos Roxas achava que era a sala de estar. Era difícil dizer com tantos papéis de jornais forrando o chão e corpos amorfos no meio do quarto.

"Já saiu?" O ruivo perguntou, chamando sua atenção atrás do balcão. "Venha cá! Siga a trilha de jornais se preza por sua vida!"

Ele já tinha algumas suspeitas, mas o outro acabara de lhe confirmar sua falta de sanidade. Bem, não era como ele próprio fosse a pessoa mais sã do mundo. Afinal, ele estava ali, num apartamento de um desconhecido, a sua mercê... Ótimo, Roxas, pare de pensar como uma virgem a ser sacrificada!

Axel, por sua vez, não parecia mais incomodado com a presença do garoto. Aparentando apenas ter se secado e trocado suas roupas por outras mais confortáveis (e secas), trajava também um avental branco com detalhes rosáceos e babados.

Notando o olhar incrédulo sobre si, ele suspirou e tentou se explicar. "Bem, isso aqui era da mãe do Demyx, mas quando eu me mudei ela meio que me deu. Ou foi o Dem que colocou isso nas caixas de mudanças."

Ignorando novamente à referência as amizades do homem, Roxas sentou-se em um dos banquinhos ao lado do balcão. Havia dois pratos postos ali, e o próprio ruivo havia dado as costas ao adolescente para dar atenção às panelas. O cheiro parecia mais forte dali, já que ele não o havia sentido da entrada. Ao lado da pia havia alguns instrumentos e sobras de tomates e alguns outros temperos que o loiro não reconhecia.

"Bem, eu não sei se você vai gostar, mas eu tentei." Ele continuou, virando-se novamente para a visita com uma panela em uma das mãos, destampando-a para que Roxas pudesse ver o conteúdo. "Noodles à la Axel, mon ami."

O estômago do loiro grunhiu em resposta, para o horror deste. Rindo do rubor do outro, Axel colocou uma grande porção da massa no prato deste, para então se servir. Enquanto comia, a informação pareceu atingi-lo de repente.

"Então... Seu nome é Axel?"

"Loirinho, eu ouvi a ficha atingir o fundo daqui." E encarou novamente os orbes azuis lhe fitarem em confusão. "Sim, e agora eu suponho que seja a sua vez de me dizer seu nome?"

"... Roxas."

"Então, Roxas..." Ele repetiu, como quisesse se assegurar de sua pronúncia ou apenas memorizar melhor o nome do adolescente. O olhar dele, percebeu o outro, tornou-se mais sério e ele sabia o que viria agora.

Ele estava preparado para aquela pergunta. O loiro sabia que a qualquer momento ela sairia dos lábios do outro, desde a hora em que o ruivo o arrastara para aquele apartamento. Uma das outras prováveis teorias que Roxas possuía sobre Axel era que ele era um pastor ou algo do tipo, que logo iria começar um sermão quilométrico sobre como o suicídio era um pecado. Por isso, o adolescente havia se preparado. Não conseguia muito bem pensar no que iria responder, mas iria mentir para resolver aquele problema. Todos acreditavam em sua carinha de anjo e caiam em suas falcatruas. Com Axel não seria diferente.

"O que achou do macarrão? Sinta-se feliz, pois há poucas pessoas que podem afirmar no mundo terem experimentado meus maravilhosos dotes culinários. Acho que, além do Dem, só a mãe dele!" Axel prosseguiu, continuando a comer como se não fosse nada.

"Ahn...?"

"Aliás, não ligue para a bagunça. É meio impossível tentar organizar essa parte da sala, parece que ela _tende_ ao caos. E eu não sou muito de contrariar essas teorias, sabe."

"Você não vai perguntar o que eu estava fazendo na ponte?". A incredulidade ante a falta de curiosidade do outro o deixara tão surpreso que ele não conseguiu conter a pergunta. Roxas xingou-se no momento que ouviu sua voz produzir aquelas palavras.

Um momento de silêncio constrangedor seguiu-se, e o adolescente não conseguia deslocar seu olhar do prato.

"... Bem, eu sei que, mesmo que eu pergunte, você não vai me dizer." Axel respondeu. "Eu não sou uma pessoa de desperdiçar palavras, _capice_? Nem de jogar conversa fora. Termine de comer logo, meu noodles só prestam quentes."

Era uma sensação nova para Roxas. Não era nada parecido com felicidade, nem animação. Ele estava... Aliviado. Estava aliviado por não precisar mentir. Por não precisar se explicar.

Talvez fosse por isso que não conseguisse fugir daquela casa. Por que ele sabia que, interiormente, Axel não dava a mínima para ele.

Porque ele sabia que podia finalmente respirar em paz ali.

"... Obrigado. Está delicioso."

XXX

Passado a refeição, Roxas ficou a observar melhor o cômodo. A sala era totalmente forrada de jornais, para evitar que o chão se sujasse de forma permanente. Obviamente, nem sempre os papéis de notícias cumpriam sua função, já que havia alguns... Queimados? Hu. Por alguma razão, ele não queria muito saber como aquilo acontecera.

O ruivo havia saído para ele mesmo gozar de um bom banho, já que o rapaz estava seguro e bem alimentado em sua sala, além de aquecido. Roxas, para se distrair, resolveu lavar os pratos para não se sentir completamente inútil. Já estava abusando demais da boa vontade do outro para tratá-lo como um servo.

A cozinha era a menor parte da casa, se ela fosse considerada a parte da sala de estar. Muito menor do que a de sua própria casa, Roxas comparou, mas completamente diferente.

A sensação que ambas o davam eram completamente distintas em sua natureza.

Embriagado com aquele sentimento, o loiro não reparou que Axel voltara até que o próprio denunciara a sua presença por um bocejo.

"Argh... está tarde." O rapaz mais velho aproximou-se do outro, novamente pingando água pela casa devido aos cabelos molhados. "Não precisava ter limpado os pratos, Roxas."

"...Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa." Ele explicou, envergonhado.

"Bem, você devia estar é dormindo. Não acha que passou da sua hora de dormir?"

"Não me trate como uma criança!"

O ruivo deu de ombros e deu um novo bocejo. "Bem, eu sei que passou da _minha_ hora de dormir. Então, boa noite. Se quiser ver TV, ouça baixo."

"... Onde eu vou dormir?"

"No quarto, oras."

Roxas retesou o corpo.

"Eu já disse que não sou pedófilo, não disse? A perspectiva de pegar cadeia não é muito boa para mim."

"... Certo." Até porque, Roxas pensou, se Axel tivesse querido alguma coisa com ele provavelmente já teria feito.

E a situação não poderia ficar pior do que já estava.

Acompanhou o rapaz até o quarto que, para sua maior surpresa, era ainda mais bagunçado do que a casa em geral. Roxas prometeu naquele instante nunca mais ser surpreendido em vida.

Mas a "operação limpeza" a qual Axel se submeteu fora a mais rápida já vista pelo outro. O loiro viu várias peças de roupas, limpas ou não, serem arremessadas de qualquer jeito para dentro do armário, enquanto o rapaz lhe pedia para que arrastasse móveis aleatoriamente. Em pouco tempo, o chão do aposento podia ser visto, no qual Axel forrava agora uma cama meio improvisada.

"Pronto." Ele anunciou, jogando-se em cima da cama de solteiro. Roxas o encarou sem compreender. "Quê, está sem sono?"

"Eu vou dormir no chão?"

"Algum problema com isso, princesa?" Ele grunhiu, jogando o rosto contra o próprio travesseiro.

"A etiqueta não manda o anfitrião ficar no desconforto?"

"A etiqueta manda que você não fale com estranhos. Além disso, mi casa, mi regras, maninho."

"...Touché. E eu não sou seu maninho." Roxas resmungou, deitando-se na cama e aquecendo-se. Ao contrário do que pensara inicialmente, o colchão era macio – mas seu cheiro o incomodava. Não que fosse ruim, mas... Ele não conseguia descrever muito bem o que era. Mas antes que pudesse formular alguma teoria sobre aquilo, adormeceu, embalado pelo calor que toda a casa emanava.

Em poucos minutos o adolescente já havia caído em um sono profundo e tranqüilo. O ruivo sorriu quando ele se moveu, aconchegando-se mais na cama improvisada, fazendo uma marota mecha dourada atrapalhar-lhe a face perfeita, e imediatamente Axel a colocou de volta no lugar.

Para ele, fora um gesto inocente. Não conseguia contar quantas vezes já fizera isso com Demyx. Porém, a paranóia vinha com o sono e começou a se questionar se qualquer outra pessoa veria sua ação como casta. E se alguém os tivesse visto e interpretado a situação de outra forma? O que seria dele?

A suposição o aterrorizou. Retirou a mão como se tivesse acabado de metê-la em ácido sulfúrico. Recriminou-se imediatamente. _O outro era uma criança! Olha a "era anti-pedofilia"!_

Continuando a observar (e controlando muito bem os movimentos de seu corpo), Axel conseguia ler perfeitamente a palavra 'problemas' escrita naquele rosto, logo acima daqueles olhos brilhantes azulados. Suspirando, pensou na sua incapacidade de deixá-lo em paz. Mesmo com quase nenhum conhecimento sobre Roxas, havia algo dentro dele que o fazia sentir-se responsável por suas ações. Era um sentimento sacana e masoquista, que provavelmente traria seu fim.

Mas uma parte de seu cérebro não podia deixar de compará-lo com Demyx.

O ruivo novamente deu um longo suspiro. Seus pensamentos não o estavam ajudando em nada. Ele já conseguia sentir uma dor de cabeça se formando, e não era por causa do resfriado que suspeitava estar desenvolvendo.

"Argh!" Axel reclamou. Do que adiantava pensar naquelas coisas naquele momento? O melhor que tinha a fazer era dormir. Cobrindo-se com o lençol, afundou-se ainda mais na cama, mas lançou um último olhar para o adolescente adormecido.

Roxas estava em um sono sereno, nada lembrando o pseudo-emo suicida de antes. Ele parecia uma das típicas crianças alvos daqueles malditos pervertidos que ofereciam doces à criancinhas desprevenidas em parques, para então levá-las até seu apartamento.

Refletindo agora, era o que Axel havia feito. Excluindo a parte dos doces. Talvez ele não devesse culpar tanto quem pensasse que ele era um molestador.

"Se eu for preso, a culpa vai ser sua!" Ele resmungou, antes de se virar para o outro lado e dormir.

O amanhã, ele temia, seria ainda pior.


	3. in a beautiful morning of May

**.in a beautiful morning of May.**

"E ele não apareceu mais?"

A pergunta de Demyx ecoou pela lanchonete, fazendo Axel estremecer da amplificação. Uma mulher encarou-os desconfiada, para então voltar a sua atenção a seus filhos, apressando-os para que comessem logo. Bem, não era como se eles causassem uma boa impressão com suas tatuagens no rosto ou o moicano de Demyx.

O restaurante de _fast-food _em que eles se encontravam era um dos preferidos do loiro, mas em geral Axel não gostava muito daquelas frituras. A verdade era que ele gostava de cozinhar o que comia, mesmo que não tivesse tempo e nem muita habilidade.

O ruivo mexeu em suas batatas mais uma vez, fazendo desenhos estranhos com o ketchup no guardanapo. Como Axel previra, sua dor de cabeça evoluíra para um fraco resfriado, do qual ele esperava se recuperar rapidamente, embora a cabeça ainda latejasse e o estômago estivesse revirado.

"Não. Ele meio que desapareceu."

Naquele dia, ainda estava tentando descobrir o que o atropelara quando abriu os olhos para descobrir que o adolescente loiro se fora, com os únicos vestígios de sua presença sendo a cama provisória desfeita e as roupas de Demyx largadas de qualquer jeito em cima de uma cadeira.

Ao menos ele tinha sinais para provar que a outra noite (a cama _estava_ desarrumada, e tinha pratos na cozinha. Dois!) não fora uma alucinação causada pelo sono extremo mais o resfriado desgraçado combinado com uma pitada de cansaço. Ou se fora mesmo fruto de sua imaginação, Axel estava cogitando a possibilidade de ter sido drogado na casa de Demyx ou no caminho.

Mas como seu dinheiro e sua carteira estavam intactos, logo podia descartar a opção de ter sido seqüestrado por um maníaco, não é? Encarou os olhos azuis do loiro _punk_ a sua frente com descrença. Não era a primeira e nem seria a última vez que o jovem tentava colocar substâncias desconhecidas na bebida dele.

"Que foi? Tem algo na minha cara?" Ele perguntou, tocando o rosto para sentir se algum condimento havia restado.

"Você não colocou nada na minha comida quando eu fui na sua casa, colocou?" Axel perguntou, tendo calafrios na espinha ao pensar naquela possibilidade.

"Por que você acha que eu faria isso?! Axel, estou horrorizado por essa desconfiança!"

O ruivo tentou mais que dignamente erguer uma meia-sobrancelha numa expressão clara de 'Vê se eu tô comprando essa conversa'.

"... Nah. Bem que eu queria, mas meu estoque acabou. Por quê? Tá achando que imaginou o garoto, como daquela outra vez?" Demyx decidiu que era a melhor hora para dar mais uma mordida no gigante sanduíche que devorava, e para o horror de Axel – e provavelmente a genitora deste, se pudesse ver -, com a boca aberta.

"Bem, o que eu posso fazer se alguém colocou extrato de cogumelos ALUCINOGÉNOS no meu noodles? Por isso que eu sempre cozinho quando você está em casa."

Demyx soltou uma gargalhada vibrante com a lembrança. "E depois você passou horas no banheiro. Aaah, pena que eu não consiga mais esses brinquedinhos."

Axel encostou as costas contra a cadeira e ergueu a sobrancelha de um modo que ele próprio tentaria definir como 'ameaçador', mas falhando epicamente devido o fato de seus genes só terem produzido meia sobrancelha ruiva para cada um dos olhos. "Espere só nós estarmos sozinhos para você ver onde esses brinquedinhos vão parar."

A reação de Demyx, ao contrário do que o outro esperava, não foi nada quieta... E **muito** constrangedora.

"AI MEU DEUS, ELE VAI ME ESTUPRAR~"

Algo lhe dizia que já devia ter esperado por isso. Era Demyx, pelo amor do Kingdom Hearts. Sempre fazendo barulho com aquele sitar insuportável. Sempre escapando do trabalho duro.

Aquela vez não ia ser diferente.

"DEMYX! Cala-essa-boca!" O ruivo praticamente voou em cima da mesa para tapar a dita boca que derramava profanações e ameaçava aumentar ainda mais a sua paranóia. Ele olhou em todas as direções possíveis, apenas para se precaver.

"Demyx! Pare já com isso. Você sabe que desde que o tal filho do prefeito daqui foi violentado, se um menor de idade gritar aquela-palavra-que-você-sabe-qual-é, qualquer outra pessoa que estiver do lado vai presa!"

"É." Demyx assentiu. "Soube até que um pai foi preso por causa disso, só porque a filha estava comentando de um filme... E demoraram horas para tirar ele da cadeia!"

O rapaz ruivo então encarou seriamente o outro, percebendo as intenções deste; "... Você não tá nem aí se eu for preso, não é?"

"Nem um pouco."

"Ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo. Então vou ter que fazer as panquecas que você tanto gosta para meu companheiro de cela. Com licença." E, deixando algumas poucas notas em cima da mesa, Axel se levantou e colocou a mochila pendurada em um dos ombros, com a sensação intermitente de ter esquecido alguma coisa.

Nem precisou esperar aqueles infames três segundos de animações infantis para ouvir Demyx fazer o mesmo.

"Axel~~ Você não está magoado, está?"

"Imagina! Por que estaria? Você só disse que não se importa se eu for preso. Tudo bem. Sem panquecas para você."

O loiro suspirou. "Você não acha que já estamos velhos demais para esse tipo de chantagem?"

"Sempre funciona com você." Axel deu de ombros.

"Aaah, Axel ~ Prometo que vou me importar se você for preso, mesmo que seja por estupro." Demyx acrescentou. "A não ser que a vítima seja eu."

"Já estou me sentindo bem melhor. Obrigado, Demyx, por saber que posso contar com você caso for preso. AGORA PARA DE FALAR ESSA PALAVRA."

Ele se limitou a dar dois tapas amigáveis nas costas do ruivo. "Isso, meu amigo, tem nome: Paranóia."

"Não é como se exatamente eu tivesse sorte como você para essas coisas."

Demyx ficou mudo na mesma hora. Axel percebeu então que talvez aquela não fora uma boa escolha de palavras.

"Sabe, ele parecia um zumbi." Mudar de assunto. Sim, aquilo era a melhor idéia.

"... Tem certeza que não era uma assombração?" Demyx replicou, sorrindo malignamente.

"Nah, ele parecia bem real quando o toquei."

Demyx arregalou os olhos, e recuou antes de falar. "... Axel, eu sabia que você tinha essas tendências estranhas, mas você sabe que pode ir pra cadeia por molestar uma criança, não é?"

"Mas não sou eu que estou atrás de um cara com metade da minha altura."

O adolescente _punk_ corou como resposta. "Pelo menos o Zexy já tem idade o suficiente para não ser preso por beber em público. Ele já trabalha!~"

"Enquanto você, meu caro, mal tem carteira de motorista." Axel revidou. "Acho que o seu caso é o inverso. Nosso caro Zex é o molestador."

Ele se espreguiçou, parecendo feliz. "Uaah, deviam prender ele, então! Aí eu poderia pedir aquelas visitas maritais!" Demyx girou o corpo em direção a Axel, e piscou com apenas um dos olhos.

Ajeitando a mochila nos ombros, e, tentando se desvencilhar do arrepio que subira sua espinha, constatando: "... Sabe, você me assusta, Dem."

"Você me ama, isso sim! "

XXX

Pela que ele achava ser a centésima vez, Roxas fechou mais um caderno com raiva, assustando mais uma cliente da loja compenetrada na escolha de um estojo. _ Outra vez._

Sora continuava falando, incapaz de notar as indiretas que seu irmão dava.

O rapaz loiro suspirou. Ele tinha certeza que acabaria ouvindo um sermão daqueles assim que Sora o localizasse. Não que ele realmente _ligasse._

Ele _realmente_ amava seu irmão. Sora podia ser um idiota às vezes, mas era um idiota com bom coração. Mas mesmo sabendo que isso daria em uma confusão enorme em seu horário de trabalho, o único lugar que o loiro tinha a obrigação de ir e Sora sabia disso, Roxas não conseguiu deixar de evitar o irmão por mais alguns dias, pernoitando na casa de Hayner.

Apesar de Axel ter se provado inocente (ou um anestesista experiente: Roxas não sentiu nada a noite inteira...) e não ter feito nada com o rapaz, ele não conseguiu conter o impulso de sair correndo assim que ouvira os primeiros pássaros cantarem. Bem, qualquer um faria ao mesmo ao acordar no mesmo quarto de um estranho ruivo, com mais de um metro e oitenta e tatuagens estranhas no rosto, e sem lembrar direito como parara ali. Só se recordara do que acontecera quando já tinha pegado seus pertences e estava a duas quadras de distância. Ele se arrependia de seu ataque de pânico, porque ele podia ter desfrutado de um café-da-manhã bem melhor do que aqueles dois hambúrgueres que teve...

"Você não faz idéia de como ficamos preocupados! Eu..."

Roxas ia morrer se Axel soubesse fazer panquecas. Bonito (mesmo sendo um tanto... anoréxico, que cintura era aquela?) e que sabia fazer panquecas? Era um partidão!

"Mas, como você é meu irmão, acho que..."

Como o enésimo sermão de Sora pareceu estar terminando, então Roxas tinha que fingir que prestara atenção o tempo todo. Surpreendentemente, quase sempre dava certo.

"E se você for dormir na casa de um amigo de novo, avise antes!" Sora bufou. "Sabia que quase matou a mamãe de preocupação?"

Espera. Aquilo era o que Roxas mais temia. Respirando fundo e juntando toda a coragem restante em seu ser, que parecia ter fugido assim como a cor em seu rosto, Roxas perguntou:

"... Você ligou pra ela?"

"Claro que liguei!" O mais velho não parecia entender o motivo da pergunta. Roxas estapeou-se mentalmente. Claro que ele ligaria para a responsável por eles, no minuto que tivessem descoberto que Roxas estava desaparecido! "Ela falou que vai ligar mais tarde, pra dar um sermão digno em você."

Ah, claro. Ele suspirou de alivio. Para Roxas, isso significava que ele sairia impune.

A mãe deles sempre se esquecia de ligar "_mais tarde_".

"Bem, só vim aqui pra isso." Sora coçou a cabeça, e logo aproximou-se do irmão, com os olhos azuis misteriosamente maiores. "E... você me ama? "

O loiro suspirou. "O que você quer que eu compre, com meu desconto de funcionário, desta vez, Sora?"

O moreno deu um belo sorriso de satisfação, e, dando a volta no mostrador, pegou um caderno, o qual Roxas desconfiou que ele já estivesse de olho há algum tempo e só estava juntando coragem o suficiente pra pedir. Com o caderno em mãos, Roxas suspirou.

"Eu trago ele quando voltar pra casa. Ou cê vai precisar dele agora?"

"Não~. Eu queria ele pra escola, mesmo... Eu te pago em casa, falou? " E ele hesitou. "E, Roxas, sobre aquele dia..."

A fala do gêmeo foi interrompida pelo sino da porta, anunciando a chegada de mais um cliente e, para Roxas, um alívio de sermões. Ou, pelo menos, era o que ele rezava para ser.

"Oi, Sora. Achei que você ia estar por aqui. Achou o sumido?"

Riku, que acabara de entrar na livraria, era um dos amigos de infância dos dois. Com cabelos prateados (Mas quem raios teria cabelos prateados? O loiro desconfiava muito de que era tintura.) e olhos de um verde intenso, sem falar de um físico desenvolvido – de que exercício, Roxas não fazia idéia; não era como se _Struggle!_ fosse um esporte que requeresse muito treinamento – e, que, obviamente, tinha uma queda enorme por seu irmão.

"Riku!" Sora exclamou, e, Roxas percebeu, um leve rubor tomou conta de sua face.

Mais ainda, obviamente, Sora tinha um _abismo_ por Riku.

"Sim, e já passei sermão nele."

Roxas parou de ouvir a conversa, já que ele quase nunca sabia do que eles estavam falando. Entre os dois, nos últimos tempos, parecia haver uma redoma de vidro que até a outra do trio, Kairi, parecia ter dificuldades de penetrar.

O mais novo não sabia quando, mas a relação dos dois tinha mudado bastante quando Sora completou quinze anos. Não era como se eles tivessem começado a se agarrar ou algo do tipo, mas os dois se tornaram mais sutis para assuntos como _"namoro"_, _"beijo"_, e, principalmente, _"Kairi"_.

"E você perguntou do tal do Ax-"

Claramente algo havia acontecido entre os três, mas Roxas achava que não devia se meter. Não era da conta dele, mesmo.

_(E novamente, ele ficaria sozinho.)_

"Ei, Riku, o que você acha desse caderno?" Ele desviou o olhar e a conversa, mas o outro nem percebera isso.

Roxas abaixou a cabeça. Aquele mal-estar, causado pelo tumulto daquele sentimento sem nome, estava vindo com mais freqüência agora, principalmente quando Riku estava por perto. Mas a culpa não era dele.

"Oi, Roxas. 'Tá ouvindo a gente?" Riku o encarou, preocupado.

Era tudo culpa de Roxas.

"Roxy... Cê tá se sentindo bem?" Sora perguntou, tocando levemente seu ombro com uma das mãos. O roçar quente o fez estremecer. Roxas não percebera o quão frio seu corpo estava até aquele toque.

"Roxy?"

Roxy. Era assim que seu irmão sempre o chamava quando o queria acalmar ou quando estava preocupado.

_(Ele não podia deixar Sora preocupado.)_

Por isso que ele acabava saindo e terminava perambulando por aí, acabando na casa de um _"outro_" qualquer.

"Não se preocupe, Sora." Ele mentiu. Roxas tinha noção de que mentia mais do que respirava.

"Você está nervoso porque as suas aulas começam amanhã?" Sora inclinou a cabeça contra a testa de Roxas, verificando se a temperatura dele estava maior do que deveria. O loiro suspirou. Estava tudo bem, fisicamente.

Mas respirar _doía_.

"Eu estou bem." Ele mentiu de novo. "Acho que estou com fome e está quase na hora do meu intervalo. Vou ver se como alguma coisa."

Sora suspirou, e então sorriu. Sim. Isso era bom, que seu irmão sorrisse. Significava que nada estava errado.

"Então devemos ir, Sora. Você quer continuar atrapalhando o Roxas no horário de trabalho dele?"

"Você tá bem mesmo, Roxy?" Sora perguntou mais uma vez. Era essa era a última vez que ele tinha para convencê-lo de que tudo estava bem, ou de desistir e contar tudo para o irmão.

Roxas nunca gostaria de ser um fardo para o irmão.

"Não, sério, estou bem. Vai andando com o Riku. Quando terminar meu turno eu volto pra casa."

"Certo. Me liga antes de ir pra casa?" Ao ver Roxas assentir, Sora sorriu. "Até logo! Venda muito!"

Quando os dois saíram, Roxas apoiou-se na estante atrás dele, assustando por definitivo a cliente dos cadernos, que saiu andando-correndo dele, indo em direção ao caixa mais próximo. Ele riu.

Ele era tão patético.

Ele sabia o quanto Sora ficaria preocupado. Seu irmão gêmeo não poderia dar dois passos para frente sem saber que ele o seguia logo atrás. Claro que descobrir que Roxas havia sumido após uma briga daquelas (que, francamente, ele nem lembrava o motivo dela ter começado) por dois dias iria fazê-lo surtar.

E mesmo assim, Roxas tinha fugido, porque não conseguia respirar direito lá.

Respirar doía. Ele não sabia como isso era possível, mas respirar _doía_.

Roxas pressionou a mão contra o peito, como se de alguma forma pudesse retirar parte daquele peso insuportável que sentia comprimido contra si. Ele respirou mais fundo, sentindo a dor aumentar. _Respirar doía._

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, sem se importar muito com os olhares que recebia dos clientes. Calma. Ele precisava se acalmar.

Instintivamente, já estava procurando _"outro" _com os olhos. Sim, apenas _"mais um"_. Apenas _"mais um"_ e ele iria parar com aquilo. Desde que ele conseguisse respirar novamente, "_mais um" _não faria diferença na conta.

Mas não tinha nenhum _"outro"_ por perto. Nenhuma pessoa da qual Roxas poderia roubar o calor e algumas horas do dia. Não sabia para onde, mas ele tinha que procurar algum lugar onde conseguisse respirar. Para ele, o ar era mais pesado e poluído em lugares como aquele, porque a falsidade não era filtrada por seus pulmões, sendo retida por eles como um câncer.

E então, o sinete da porta tocou novamente.

XXX

Axel foi categórico.

"A gente não vai entrar aí."

"Ah, a gente vai sim." Demyx respondeu.

O "aí" de Axel referia-se a uma grande loja de departamentos, famosa na cidade por sua dona excêntrica. Era uma pessoa que acreditava profundamente no amor, e não haveria nada de errado nisso, _se_ noventa por cento da loja não fosse coberto pelos tons mais variados de rosa, desde rosa-bebê a magenta, com alguns toques de vermelho-paixão e alguns tons mais frios de violetas e roxos.

Não precisava dizer que a sessão de cartões (principalmente de Dia dos Namorados) de _Hearts _ _Store _era uma das mais completas de Twilight Town.

Axel tinha pavor daquela loja.

Era certo que alguns de seus amigos de faculdade já haviam lhe alertado que lá era um dos melhores lugares para comprar materiais de arte (parecia que a filha da dona era uma artista, então a mulher fazia questão de oferecer qualidade pelo menor preço possível), mas havia alguma coisa naquela loja que o repudiava.

"Ah, olha aquele ali! Não é um gato?" Uma voz feminina disse às costas dele.

"Espera, é um homem...? Achei que era mulher, olha aquela cintura!"

No fundo, ele sabia a razão de seu horror pela loja. Por ser, na definição de Axel, mais um café com livros mais do que uma livraria, _sempre_ tinha pessoas por lá. Muitas pessoas. Não que Axel fosse completamente anti-social ou com fobias de multidões, mas por causa de sua aparência chamativa, muitas mulheres acabavam se interessando (ele não sabia exatamente como) nele e tentavam alguma coisa. Em todas as vezes que ele foi lá, _sempre_ foi assediado.

"A gente não vai entrar aí." Repetiu, rezando para que o tom autoritário disfarçasse a nuance apavorada de sua voz.

"Ah, vamos! Você quer conhecer o Zexy, não quer?"

"Espera. Você marcou com ele aqui?" Com tantos outros lugares mais normais no mundo, como a Torre do Relógio, a Estação Ferroviária, ou simplesmente na casa do outro, ele precisava marcar na loja mais chamativa do distrito de compras?!

"Não." O loiro de moicano balançou a cabeça. "Ele trabalha aqui."

Axel estacou no lugar. "... Ele. Trabalha. **Aqui?**"

"É." Assentiu.

Respirando fundo, o ruivo olhou novamente para a fachada de luzes néon rosa-choque de _Hearts __ Store. _"... Realmente, não tenho dúvidas quanto à sexualidade dele. Só sendo muito gay mesmo pra agüentar este lugar."

"Vamos logo, Axel." Contrariado, Demyx o puxou pelo braço. "Ou você vai ser atacado por mulheres enlouquecidas por hormônios às seis horas em cinco, quatro, tr-"

"Já entrei! Vamos ver logo o seu namoradinho sexy e-"

E os sinos tocaram. Ou, como Axel descreveria mais tarde: um verdadeiro enxame de badalares, um após o outro, que só faltava um verdadeiro coro de anjos para que ele fosse elevado aos céus. Um enxame ALTO. Ele teve de tapar os ouvidos para conseguir sair da porta.

Como a loja possuía dois andares, o primeiro era projetado para que o cliente padrão ficasse instigado a prosseguir. O estabelecimento, no entanto, era feito para jovens mulheres. Axel era jovem, tá, mas da última vez que ele checara, ele ainda não tinha útero. Então qualquer atrativo considerado "fofinho" era barrado por sua testosterona. Observando um ursinho de pelúcia estrategicamente posicionado ao seu lado direito (e que assustadoramente parecia encará-lo de volta), ele amaldiçoou novamente a loja. Ele era um artista, e não uma bichona.

"Ah, Axel, olha que ursinho lindo...!"

O ruivo tinha certeza de que faltava a Demyx testosterona. Ou bom senso, mas aquilo já era outra história.

"Então," Axel continuou. Quanto mais rápido encontrassem aquele tal de 'Zexy', mas rápido ele poderia sair dali. "Você sabe onde o 'Zexy' trabalha, se é que ele trabalha hoje, ou vamos ter que vasculhar cada canto dessa loja dos infernos...?"

"É, bem..." O loiro sorriu, distanciando-se de Axel. "Eu vou pela esquerda, e te encontro no meio, tá? "

"Demyx. Você. Está. Tão. Morto."

"Até daqui a pouco!"

Axel não sabia quando, nem onde e nem a arma, mas tinha a certeza absoluta dentro de seu ser de que, um dia, acabaria matando Demyx. Era só uma questão de tempo. Ou torturando um pouco, por todas as situações que ele o fazia passar.

Suspirando, tentou raciocinar um pouco antes de sair em uma busca perdida. Se Zexion era mesmo tão rato de biblioteca como Demyx descrevera, ele deveria trabalhar na seção de livros, preferencialmente na parte de literatura clássica. Mas como Dem provavelmente teria se dirigido pra lá, Axel optou por ir na direção contrária: a de artigos de papelaria.

_Arts __ Hearts _era a parte que Axel considerava mais normal da loja, que ficava em um canto escondido abaixo das escadas no primeiro andar, e normalmente encontrava-se vazio, até o funcionário responsável escapava freqüentemente para caminhadas demoradas nas outras seções.

Ou seja: o único lugar realmente são naquela loja imensa, a menos que estivesse na época de início das aulas. Aquele período era um pesadelo.

Então era um plano muito bom se esconder na seção de papelaria até que Demyx se cansasse de "procurar" pelo tal Zexion e ele ainda aproveitaria para ver se havia algum desconto na área de aquarelas, já que suas tintas estavam acabando. Dois _shadows_ mortos com uma só keyblade.

Ele nunca esperou reencontrar Roxas naquele lugar. Encostado contra uma das prateleiras, parecendo incrivelmente cansado e um pouco ridículo naquele avental cheio de babados (mas pelo menos não era rosa-bebê como o dele) violeta escuro.

Axel estava começando a se sentir em um daqueles romances de banca, em que o protagonista revê a amada, depois de terem se visto por apenas um dia!, e descobre que ela era da realeza/foragida/assassina profissional/prostituta. Muito clichê. Ao menos o segredo de Roxas era que ele apenas trabalhava naquela loja infame.

O ruivo não se admirava que Roxas tinha tentado se matar. Ele teria feito o mesmo se tivesse que suportar uma loja daquelas e com uma chefe provavelmente ainda mais louca.

Por dois segundos, sua consciência ainda considerou quanto tempo levaria para ir atrás de Demyx e cair fora daquele lugar quando Roxas levantou sua cabeça e começou a olhar perdido para a multidão, como se estivesse procurando algo ou alguém...

Ou _qualquer um_.

XXX

Roxas estava se sentindo observado. Não seria novidade, já que a loja era gigante e ele era funcionário e mesmo sendo da seção mais esquecida, ainda era procurado por alguns perdidos para distribuir informações.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, mesmo com a dificuldade de respirar se fortalecendo. Roxas sabia que aquela sensação iria passar, eventualmente.

E seus olhos encontraram os verdes hesitantes de Axel.

O susto que ele levou foi tão grande que quase derrubou a prateleira atrás dele, para sua imensa vergonha. Não, não era possível que Axel estivesse naquela loja. Ele nem morava por perto! Com certeza deveria ser outra pessoa!

"Ei, Roxas!"

...Não, definitivamente era ele mesmo.

Axel se aproximou dele, com um sorriso no rosto e as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco, que, ao chegar prontamente, fez questão de tirar uma delas para bagunçar ainda mais os cabelos de Roxas.

"Como está, Roxy?"

"...Roxy?" O adolescente perguntou, incrédulo. Como ele poderia saber do apelido que seu irmão lhe dera?

Axel deu de ombros, voltando a colocar a mão no bolso. "É, apelido pra Roxas, oras. E aê?"

"O que você tá fazendo aqui, mesmo...?" Roxas o cortou, não querendo responder a pergunta, ajeitando de qualquer forma os livros e cadernos atrás de si.

"O Demyx me arrastou pra cá pra ver um tal de Sexy...?" O ruivo cruzou os braços e pareceu pensativo. O outro tentou se lembrar de quem raios ele poderia estar falando. Não havia nenhum funcionário chamado daquela maneira esdrúxula que ele se lembrava… "Zexy…?"

"Você quer dizer o Zexion?"

"Ué, ele existe mesmo? Uau." A reação de Axel surpreendeu o loiro.

"Como assim, se ele existe...?"

"É, bem, como dizer... O Dem tem um histórico de inventar coisas desse tipo." Coçou a cabeça, como se estivesse sentindo-se um pouco culpado. Se Roxas já não duvidasse da sanidade dos dois, passaria a acreditar completamente na falta de senso comum deles.

"O que você está falando de mim?!"

Roxas se virou para o rapaz que acabara se pronunciar, e Demyx foi até Axel para tentar lhe dar um soco nada amigável no ombro.

"Falando no diabo." Axel reclamou, massageando a área atingida.

"Francamente, é só eu dar as costas um minuto..." Demyx bufou, fitando Roxas pela primeira vez, e este, por sua vez, encarava o acompanhante misterioso do outro, Zexion.

Zexion era um dos funcionários da seção de literatura clássica, assim como Axel havia previsto. Particularmente, Roxas tinha um pouco de medo dele. Ele era estóico e calado e, embora fosse educado com os clientes, sua frieza beirava a de um _iceberg_. Ele tinha cabelos de um tom azul cinzento que tiravam-lhe a visão do olho direito. O que não fazia muito sentido a Roxas, visto que ele freqüentemente utilizava óculos para trabalhar ou ler na sala de descanso dos funcionários.

Já Demyx era seu completo oposto. Pelo pouco que ouvira de Axel sobre o amigo, ele parecia ser uma pessoa que não ligava para as conseqüências de suas ações. Mas ele não esperava ver um adolescente quase da idade dele com um moicano loiro-escuro usando um casaco _jeans_ desfiado e uma camiseta de uma banda de rock qualquer.

Era de se esperar, Roxas achava. Demyx andava com Axel, e ele tinha _tatuagens_ no rosto.

"Aqui, Axel, este é o Zexy! "

"...Prazer." Zexion se apresentou, parecendo extremamente incomodado. Roxas tinha quase certeza que Demyx o havia arrastado para lá. Nunca vira duas pessoas tão diferentes uma da outra. Era como se fossem _branco_ e _preto _ou os dois pólos opostos de um imã. Demyx definitivamente era a loira sexy dos filmes de ação enquanto Zexion era aquele seqüestrado padrão.

As duas pessoas mais improváveis de estarem sobre o mesmo teto.

"Ah, prazer, Zexy. Eu sou o Axel."

"Zexion. Meu nome é Zexion." Reclamou, em vão. Roxas podia jurar que Zexion teria um aneurisma só por ouvir aquele apelido.

"Ah, mas admita que Zexy é um apelido bonito. " Demyx respondeu, parecendo não se conter de felicidade. O adolescente parecia que a qualquer instante sairia dando piruetas ou fazendo malabarismo com os artigos da loja.

E Roxas tinha a certeza que Demyx algum dia ia ser morto por causa de sua boca grande. O olhar de Zexion garantia isso.

"..."

"E quem é esse aí, Axel?"

Bagunçando novamente os cabelos dele, Axel respondeu. "É o Roxas."

"Ah, o tal Roxas?" Demyx indagou vago, fazendo questão de examinar cada detalhe do rapaz em questão, e até chegando a tocar em seu ombro. "... Você deve estar aliviado porque ele não é fruto de sua imaginação pós-ingestão de cogumelos, né?"

Axel estremeceu só de lembrar daquilo.

"Você ainda me paga. Um dia."

"O que você falou de mim?" Eles eram pessoas estranhas. Roxas não podia deixar de duvidar do conteúdo dos comentários, e estava com medo daquele papo de _'cogumelos_'.

"Ah, pouca coisa. Só que você me abandonou pela manhã, e eu nem consegui fazer meu café-da-manhã _deluxe_."

"_Como_ você pode sair sem tomar o café-da-manhã _deluxe_ à La Axel?" Demyx parecia horrorizado. Era uma heresia tão grande assim ter corrido de um suposto molestador enquanto ele dormia?

Zexion parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa. Encarou Axel de cima a baixo. "Quantos anos você tem?"

"Vinte e quatro."

"E Roxas tem dezesseis, não é?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu inseguro, não sabendo onde o outro queria chegar. Já Roxas queria saber como os_ dois_ sabiam da idade dele.

"... Você sabe que isso se caracteriza como abuso de menores?"

"O quê-"

"Espera, eu e o Axel não tivemos nada!" Roxas gritou, _muito_ constrangido. Era só o que faltava em seu dia!

"Posso ter mal interpretado sua conversação, mas, de fato, deu a entender isso..." Zexion disse pausadamente, e o adolescente podia jurar que havia um sorriso diminuto em seus lábios. Estaria ele se divertindo?!

E ao invés de defender o amigo, Demyx simplesmente gritou. "Gah, eu sabia que você era um molestador de criancinhas, Axel...!" E, com dedo em riste apontando para o ruivo, disse. "Prenda ele, Zexy!"

"Se me chamar de 'Zexy' mais uma vez..." Zexion ameaçou em vão.

"Calaaboca, Demyx!" Axel gritou, irritado. "Já não tivemos essa conversa hoje de manhã?" Um dia, não muito distante, Axel ainda mataria Demyx. Ele tinha certeza absoluta. E essa escolha só se afirmava mais quando ele reparava no número de pessoas que já parara para observar a conversa deles.

Uma música alta e cheia de guitarras tocou e Demyx levou a mão instintivamente ao bolso. "Oh, espera. Meu telefone." E se afastou um pouco deles, para tentar ouvir através dos gritinhos de garotas e revoltas de Axel.

O ruivo apenas suspirou e voltou-se para os dois funcionários. "Peço desculpas pelo comportamento de Demyx . E eu não molestei o garoto, Zexy."

"Se você diz..." Zexion deu de ombros e dirigiu-se a Roxas. "Devemos chamar a polícia nesse caso?"

"... Sério, Zexion, não dá pra saber se isso é uma piada ou não." Roxas disse, sentindo Axel se retesar ainda mais só por causa da palavra "_polícia"_.

"É uma brincadeira, lógico." O rapaz encarou o rosto de Axel, e este engoliu em seco. "Só sendo bastante... _imbecil_ para tatuar o rosto e ainda assim sair molestando criancinhas."

"Olha o preconceito contra tatuagens!" Axel bufou. "Elas têm seu charme. As mulheres adoram."

Roxas sentiu que era uma bela oportunidade para saciar a curiosidade sobre as tatuagens em forma de gotas nas bochechas do rapaz.

"Por que, de todos os lugares, você tatuou o rosto?"

"Ahnn..." Ele pareceu levemente surpreso com a pergunta. "Rebeldia?" Respondeu, depois de pensar um pouco.

E antes que Roxas pudesse perguntar sobre o motivo da tal rebeldia, Demyx já tinha terminado a sua ligação.

"Axel, minha mãe tá pedindo pra eu voltar pra casa."

"Certo. Vou te acompanhar, é caminho pra minha." Ele sorriu, feliz por finalmente poder sair daquela loja dos infernos.

"Já vão tão cedo...?" Por uma fração de segundo, Roxas conseguiu ver um brilho de desapontamento nos olhos de Zexion. Será que...? "E sem comprar nada?" Ah.

"Deixa para a próxima, certo?" Axel tentou alegrá-lo. Como se ele fosse gastar seu pouco salário na seção em que o outro trabalhava. Se ainda fosse na de papelaria...

"Ué, Axel, achei que você nunca mais ia querer voltar nesse lugar... mudou de idéia por quê...?" Demyx sorriu maliciosamente.

"Demyx, me faz um favor, cala a boca e anda logo." Axel disse, pegando-o pela gola da camisa e o arrastando prontamente para fora da loja.

"Tecnicamente, são dois favores..."

"Demyx!"

"Tá, já entendi." Bufou. "Tchau, Zexy, tchau, Roxy! Até a próxima~!" Acenou para eles, e Axel fez o mesmo.

"Certo. Então eu devo voltar. Tenha um bom dia." Zexion desejou à Roxas e caminhou de volta para a sua seção.

"... Obrigado." Roxas respondeu, tentando entender o furacão que foi a sua vida naqueles últimos minutos.

Passou-se algum tempo depois que Axel e Demyx deixaram a loja e Zexion voltou a sua posição, o ruivo acenando feliz e falando alguma coisa sobre voltar lá algum outro dia e Demyx garantindo a Zexion que eles deveriam se encontrar em cinema qualquer dia desses, quando Roxas percebeu que sua respiração se acalmara.

E respirar não doía mais.

XXX

A visão daquele pôr-do-sol quase eterno de Twilight Town era uma das mais fascinantes para Axel. Ele se sentia muito bem ao voltar para casa com aquela paisagem ao seu redor, mesmo que ela trouxesse aquele gosto amargo em sua boca.

Mas ele sabia como Demyx odiava poentes.

Axel suspirou. Aquele fora um dia bem... Surpreendente para ele. Além de ter reencontrado Roxas, ainda pode ver Demyx fazendo algum progresso. Com certeza, aquela tarde ainda seria memorável.

E ele finalmente se lembrou do que havia esquecido.

"E, no final, o que você queria me falar hoje, Demmy?"

O silêncio constrangedor fez o coração de Axel comprimir-se no peito, antecipando o que viria.

"Não minta que era sobre o Zexion, porque não era." Ele alertou.

"Ah, bem..." Demyx respirou fundo. "É só que..." Ele hesitou. "Eu vou começar em um colégio novo amanhã."

"É?" Axel o encarou surpreso. "Qual? Sua mãe não me falou nada." Insistiu. Como podia a dona Mizuko (43 anos) não comentar algo daquele calibre com ele?

"É o que eu disse que queria contar." O loiro resolveu encarar seus próprios sapatos, de modo que o outro não conseguia distinguir muito bem suas feições.

Só naquele momento Axel conseguira reparar que as mãos de Demyx estavam brancas de tanto apertar as alças de sua mochila. A força era tanta que os dedos já ameaçavam começar a tremer. O ruivo, gentilmente, afrouxou a mão da posição incômoda, sem, no entanto, deixá-la cair de volta.

"Então, você vai querer que eu te leve pra casa amanhã?" Ele entrelaçou as mãos dos dois, voltando a caminhar lentamente pelas ruas.

Por pouco Axel não deixou escapar o murmúrio de resposta.

"... Adoraria."


End file.
